Productions Swan
by Habswifes
Summary: Isabelle Swan, 31 ans, possède la plus grosse maison de productions de cinéma. Elle doit jongler entre sa grossese, son mari exigeant, sa fille de 10 ans, ses employés et des acteurs dont Edward Cullen, 31 ans, sexy et arrogant.
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvel inspiration = Nouvelle histoire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez car je veux savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continue ou non ! De plus, sachez que les chapitres seront un peu plus long mais pas plus que 1500 mots...**

**Selon vous, qui est le père ? Je vous retrouve en bas !**

PV Bella

12 août

- Madame Swan, je vous le redit encore. Je veux Edward Cullen dans mon film peu importe ce que vous faites.

- Monsieur Volturi, j'ai essayé mais cela ne fonctionne pas comme vous le voulez !

- Si il n'est pas sur mon plateau de tournage dans 5 jours à 8h, je vous colle une poursuite au cul !

Je soupirai avant de lui dire que je réessayerai avec l'acteur le plus en vue du moment et de racrocher. Je repris le combiné.

- Lauren, fait tout ce qu'il faut mais je veux Edward Cullen dans mon bureau le plus vite possible !

- Mais euh..

- Lauren, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre !

Mon assistante était vraiment compétente pour certains points mais lorsque c'était question d'Edward Cullen, il en était tout autre chose...

- Mais madame, il est à Hawaii pour un tournage.

- Oh c'est vrai...

- Mais comm..

- Je veux que tu me bookes le prochain vol. Je dois lui parler.

- Oui madame, je vous avertit dès que c'est fait.

- Merci.

Pourquoi il fallait que ça m'arrive ? Sûrement les hormones de grossesse. J'étais à 36 semaines et tout se passait bien. Le papa m'exaspérait au plus haut point et si je faisais de la pression c'était bien à cause de lui et de tout ce qu'il m'interdisait de faire. Il a voulu que je parte en congé de maternité dès que nous avons su pour ma grossesse afin qu'il soit près de moi. Mais il en était hors de question car j'aimais vraiment mon travail et mes employés et acteurs, surtout Edward, avait besoin de moi qu'importe ce que le papa pensait !


	2. Chapter 2

Toc Toc

- Oui ?

- Voici.

Elle me tendait la confirmation de mon vol.

- Merci

Je remarquai l'heure et j'allais pour répondre alors qu'une furie brune entra dans mon bureau.

- J'allais vous dire que c'était le jet privé de votre Beau-père qui était à votre disposition ainsi qu'un médecin.

- Et ta valise sera dans le jet à l'aéroport ! Vite vite ! J'ai hâte d'être à Hawaii !

- Alice ! Je ne vais pas là en vacances ! Et en plus comment tu as su que j'allais là ?

- Allez on a plus de temps !

Je soupirai encore et flattait mon ventre car la petite semblait tout aussi existé que cette espèce de folle furieuse qui me servait de meilleure amie !

- Bon il est vrai que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps mais Alice... Une chose est clair... Je reviens demain !

- Mais voyons Bella !

- Alice, on en parlera en chemin !

Elle a compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas argumenter à nouveau avec moi. Elle s'est plutôt assise attendant que je donne mes recommandations à Lauren avant de quitter.

- Lauren, je veux que tu contactes Angela Webber et lui faire parvenir le script de l'audition du 15 août. Je souhaite aussi que tu demandes à Matthew où il en est avec son budget car je veux qu'il soit sur mon bureau à mon retour. Et pour le reste, fait ce que je t'avais demandé ce matin.

- Bien madame Swan

- Ah j'oubliais, je souhaite que tu me réserve une suite pour que je puisse travailler ce soir et demain avant de prendre l'avion.

- Autre chose madame ?

- Oui si monsieur Cullen appelle, ne lui dit pas que je suis en route car je ne veux pas qu'il se prépare mentalement à mon arrivée !

- D'accord.

Après avoir fermé mon ordinateur et pris soin d'apporter tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour travailler dans l'avion et à destination nous sommes partis.

- Bella, il faut que tu penses à arrêter bientôt !

- Alice svp... Je n'ai pas assez de mon mari qui me supplie de rester à la maison, je n'ai pas besoin de mon amie ! Et comme je t'ai dit, je reviens demain !

- Bella tu as besoin de vacances !

- Non Alice ! Je dois rencontrer des réalisateurs et j'ai des auditions à faire passer !

- Tu as des assistants pour ça !

- Pfff... J'espère que tu ne penses pas à Lauren ! Haha !

- Es-tu folle ! Elle passerait les auditions au lit !

- Haha ! Je sais bien ! Mais je suis sérieuse Alice... Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire quand je vais accoucher ! J'ai 10 projets en cours dont 4 films Blockbusters et je crois qu'il y en a aucun qui soit dans les délais ! Je dois gérer ça !

- D'accord... Mais que nous vaut le voyage jusqu'au beau Edward Cullen ?

- Volturi le veut dans un film...

- Ok ... Mais il y a autre chose que tu ne me dis pas Isabella Swan !

Elle me connaissait très bien...

- Si je ne suis pas en mesure de le convaincre pour le faire, il nous colle un procès !

- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI SON PROBLÈME !

-Alice svp...

- Voyons Bella ! Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

- Je n'ai pas le choix... Et crois-moi ça ne m'enchante pas plus qu'il le faut car je ne veux pas faire vivre cela à Edward malgré ce que tu penses !

- Bella, je suis désolé... Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas qu'Edward souffre mais il ne voudra pas...

- Je sais...

Mon cellulaire a sonné à ce moment. Je regardais l'afficheur car si c'était Edward, je ne répondrai pas. Ce n'était pas lui.

- Bonjour ma puce !

- Maman, tu es où ?

- Je suis dans l'auto, je serai chez mamie dans 2 petites minutes.

- Cool ! Mais tu m'avais dit que tu arriverais tard ce soir et que je resterais chez mamie et papy !

- Oui mon bébé mais je dois aller sur un lieu de tournage a Hawaii. Je passe donc te prendre.

- Cool ! Mamie Mamie !

Elle criait à sa mamie juste avant de me raccrocher la ligne au nez !

- Comme sa maraine ! Hihi!

- Hey !

- Tu sais que je t'aime trop ! Et j'adore ma fille ! Hihi !

Nous étions rendu chez «Mamie». La petite était tellement contente que je pouvais la voir déjà dehors attendant !

- MAMAN!

Elle courait vers moi comme si nous nous étions pas vu depuis des jours !

- Oh mon bébé !

- Maman !

Elle me lançait un regard noir car elle n'aimait pas quand je lui donnait ce nom là en présence d'autres personnes ! C'est vrai qu'elle grandissait à vu d'oeil !

- Bon je vois que tu es plus heureuse d'aller a Hawaii que de voir ta pauvre petite mère !

- Mais non maman... Je t'aime mais j'ai hâte de voir les acteurs !

- Nessie, tu vas rester avec tante Alice car je vais là pour le travail.

- Mais maman je veux voir...

- Nessie ! Arrête sinon je te laisse avec mamie et papy !

- Oh désolé ma belle mais c'est un voyage de famille à ce qu'il parait !

- Oui et un médecin ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu accouches en route !

Je regardais Alice et j'ai compris que je venais de me faire avoir ! Mais par contre, j'avais besoin d'eux si jamais le grand Edward Cullen tiendrait son bout.

J'ai expliqué à tous le pourquoi de ma visite éclair et j'ai su que c'était dure pour eux aussi.

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Chapter 3

5 heures plus tard

Nous étions devant l'hôtel. Nessie était impressionnée par la beauté.

- Nessie, je veux que tu restes avec Alice, je vais aller à la réception pour les chambres

- Madame Swan, je suis désolé mais votre réservation a été annulé pour ici mais voici les clés de la villa loué par votre équipe de production.

- Excusez moi monsieur mais si j'avais voulu rester avec mon équipe, je ne serai pas devant vous à ce moment !

- Mais madame.. Il n'y a que 2 acteurs qui habite la maison de 6 chambres.

J'ai compris immédiatement. Alice ! J'allais la tuer !

- Voici votre chauffeur il vous conduira à la villa et restera à votre disposition pour tout votre séjour.

J'ai pris les clés et pris un autre chauffeur car il fallait que je règle le dossier Cullen avant tout, donc direction lieu de tournage.

Après avoir exprimé mon point de vue à Alice sur ce qu'elle avait fait, m'avoir fait bouder par ma fille car je ne l'amenais pas voir les acteurs, j'étais rendu sur le lieu fatidique.

- Madame Swan ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? Votre visite n'était pas planifié il me semble ?

- Effectivement Lucas, où est ta vedette ?

- Il est dans sa roulotte, il se repose. Euh... Et je ne crois pas que ce soit l'occasion pour le déranger.

Euh... Il venait de dire quoi ? Depuis quand la productrice ne devait pas déranger quelqu'un ? Encore moins lorsque c'était moi qui payait son salaire !

- A moi d'en juger Lucas ! Elle est où sa roulotte ?

Il me pointa la première qu'il voyait. Je me dirigeais d'un pas confiant mais a 5 pieds les bruits que j'entendais a effacer toute confiance en moi !

Oh oui ohhhh ouiiiiiiii hummmm plus fort ouiiii encoreeee ouiiiiiiiiiii!

C'était ça ! J'ai ouverte la porte dans un excès de rage et j'ai monter les 2 petites marches pour me figer.

- Bordel j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé !

Il ne m'avait pas vu car il se dépêchait à monter son boxer.

- Je ne savais pas qu'écouter un porno pendant les heures de tournage était inclus dans ton contrat !

Je ne savais pas si je devais être fâchée ou rire de la situation.

- Be... Bella !

- Edward, j'ai besoin d'eau... Svp...

Je me sentais mal présentement et la petite me donnait un coup qui me fit grimacer.

- Bordel Bella ! Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Il n'était pas content.

- Edward svp... Eehhhhh

- Bella assieds toi ... Bon je répète... Tu fous quoi ici ?

- Je viens voir si tu te tapes toutes les actrices comme il le faut !

- merde Bella ! Au bout de 12 ans, tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ! Je pensais que tu avais changé ...

Il semblait peiné et il avait raison. Et oui, c'est mon mari depuis 2 ans mais avec tout le sexappeal qu'il avait aucune femme ne lui résistait et j'avais peur de le perdre.

- Edward désolé... Je rigolais ! Je le sais que tu ne le refera pas. Je suis ici pour le travail...

- Hein ? Non c'est impossible ! Tu es a 36 semaines !

- Edward, on doit parler. Il te reste combien de scènes aujourd'hui ?

- 1

- ok. Habilles toi et viens me trouver, je serai avec Lucas.

- Lucas, est-ce que tu pourrais faire la scène d'Edward immédiatement car j'ai besoin de lui pour le reste de la journée

- Euh... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Mais après tout, c'est toi le boss !

Je lui envoyais un sourire qui disait qu'effectivement il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Hey Eddie, désolé pour le dérangement ! Hahaha

- Je serais tenté de dire que ça ne me dérange du tout que ce soit elle mais en fait ça me dérange vraiment que ma femme fasse 3 heures d'avion à 36 semaines !

- Edward ! Bon, tu tournes ta scène et je t'attends.

- Euh bébé... ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ferais mieux de m'attendre dans ma roulotte !

- Et pourquoi ?

J'ai compris que c'était LA scène. Je détestais voir mon mari dans des scènes osées mais je devais prendre sur moi.

- Je te fais confiance... Et ça calme toujours les ardeurs des filles quand je suis près de toi !

- De toute façon, je n'aime que toi !

Il m'a embrassé sauvagement avant d'apposer son front contre le mien et de me murmurer qu'il m'aimait.

1h30 plus tard, nous arrivions à la villa.

- Je te le redis Bella c'est non!

- Edward ...

- NON ISABELLA SWAN ! Et attends qu'il ai affaire à moi ! Faire prendre l'avion à ma femme enceinte jusqu'au coup

Il me criait presque après depuis que je lui avais annoncé ça il y a 30 minutes. Tout le monde devait être au bord de la piscine alors nous traversions le salon afin de nous diriger vers la piscine quand une tornade brune entra dans la pièce en courant.

- PAPA !

- Oh ma belle princesse !

Il avait Nessie dans ses bras.

- Chéri... Sv...

- Bella non ! Et je ne veux plus en parler !

- Nessie va voir mamie, je dois parler sérieusement avec ton père !

- Maman, ne chicane pas papa... Et papa, soit gentil avec elle !

Ah ma fille... Des fois, elle me fait penser à ma belle-mère...

- Bella...

Il ne voulait pas parler et se dirigeait vers la piscine. Il était temps que je sorte le grand jeu !

- Edward Anthony Cullen ! Tu vas amender tes fesses dans ta chambre pour qu'on parle.

Il me regardait abasourdi ou presque.

- Allez ! Je ne sais même pas qu'elle est ta chambre tellement c'est immense ici !

Je l'ai suivi et j'ai fermé la porte. Il s'est retourné vers moi en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Dieu qu'il était sexy quand il faisait ça !

- Je comprends ta position... Mais nous n'avons pas le choix...

Il s'est assis sur le lit. J'ai pris la main qu'il tendait et il m'a attiré sur ses genoux.

- Bébé, je ne peux pas...

- Chéri, je le sais mais... Il m'a dit qu'il nous ferait un procès si tu refusais.

Je l'ai senti se tendre car il serrait ma cuisse fortement.

- Il n'a pas le droit!

- Edward... Tu avais signé un dernier film...

- Merde Bella... Elle m'a tout pris il y a 5 ans ! C'est à cause d'elle que nous nous sommes séparés durant 3 ans !

- S'il te plait Edward, c'est toi qui m'a trompé avec elle et en plus tu es resté avec alors arrête avec ton Elle m'a tout pris !

J'étais maintenant debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Écoute mon amour, je t'ai reconquérit maintenant que nous sommes mariés, parents de 2 enfants, il n'est même pas question que je te laisse partir sans me battre une deuxième fois.

- Je t'aime aussi chérie !Mais dès que je vois le nom de Tanya, je me sens tellement con de t'avoir fait autant de mal...

- Chéri... Fait ça pour moi ok ? Si tu veux, je m'arrangerai pour inclure un point à ton contrat...

- Et ce sera ?

- Présence obligatoire d'un membre de ta famille lors de tes scènes...

- Est-ce que ça peut être toi au moins ?

Il me mis ses mains autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui tout en relevant mon chandail pour embrasser mon ventre bien rond.

- Humm... Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra que sa plus grande concurrente sois dans ses studios !

Je promenais mes mains dans ses cheveux désinvoltes. Il remontait doucement vers ma poitrine. Je me sentais déjà en pleine action et prête à tout pour l'avoir en moi quand la porte s'ouvrit presque avec fracas.

- PAPA ! MAMAN !

Edward souriait tout en soupirant car lui aussi devait se sentir déjà en pleine action mais notre belle grande fille nous en a empêché !

- Oui ma belle ? Répondait Edward

- Je veux faire du surf !

Mon mari me regardait afin de savoir ce que j'en pensais.

- Vas-y avec elle chéri, je vais travailler un peu

- Chérie, tu veux que je fasse ce film pour lui ?

- Oui... Je ne supporterai pas un procès dans mon état !

- 2 conditions...

Je le regardais incrédule mais méfiante car je savais bien qu'il y a avait quelque chose en arrière pensée.

- De 1, je veux que toutes mes conditions soient respectées et pour ça je sais que tu vas, toi-même, lui dire. De 2, tu restes avec moi jusqu'à la fin du tournage ici et..

- mais..

- Et tu ne Travailles pas !

J'allais répliquer mais je savais bien que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose mais je pouvais au moins négocier un point.

- D'accord... Mais ..

- Je le savais !

Il me regardait en secouant sa tête de façon désespéré mais tout en riant.

- Lorsque tu tournes, je travaille mais dès que tu termines, je mets tout de côté pour qu'on passe du temps en famille... Humm D'accord ?

Je lui faisait des beaux yeux car il savait qu'enceinte, je serai bien capable de repartir travailler mais une partie de moi ferait tout pour qu'il soit heureux.

- Je t'aime mon amour ! Bon allez ma princesse, leçon de surf !


End file.
